Regrets d'un meurtrier
by Didou367
Summary: Les dernières de l'un des déserteurs les plus puissants qui soit, une bonne occasion de réfléchir à sa vie. Ou de faire autre chose, qui sait... Attention, lemon !


Bon, un OS sur lequel j'ai travaillé pendant plusieurs jours, notamment sur le lemon (manière subtile d'indiquer qu'il y a un lemon) mais bon, finalement, je pense que c'est pas trop mal. Encore que je suis novice en ce qui concerne les lemons (ce n'est que le deuxième que j'écris) donc je garantie pas que ce soit une grande réussite. Mais bon, c'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron, non ?

Bon, sinon, le disclaimer. Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais j'vais essayer d'avoir Kiba et Shika pour Noël (j'ai le droit de rêver).

* * *

La lumière s'éteint. S'allume. S'éteint. S'allume. S'éteint. S'allume. Reste allumée.

Il quitte des yeux l'ampoule, seule source de lumière dans cette pièce exiguë. Les murs, d'un gris sombre, sont çà et là agrémentés de taches vermeille, sans doute du sang, et fissurés à plusieurs endroits. Il est possible de distinguer, sur le carrelage froid, quelques traces de sang, accompagnées de plusieurs autres salissures à l'origine indéfinissable. Le plafond n'est pas en meilleur état, crasseux et craquelé, donnant l'effroyable impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment. Une odeur âcre flotte dans l'air, envahissant les narines de l'individu au point de lui donner la nausée. Comme isolée du reste du monde, on ne peut ouïr aucun bruit autre que l'infime son de la respiration régulière de l'homme retenu dans ce sombre endroit.

La lumière s'éteint de nouveau. Ne se rallume pas.

L'homme soupire. Ses prunelles rubis flamboient dans l'obscurité oppressante de la salle, la lueur qui dansait au fond de ses orbes andrinople était glaçante de tristesse, de regret. Ce regard qui avait vu tant de corps tomber sous ses coups, tant de sang couler à ses pieds. Il est désemparé, perdu dans les doutes qui prennent possession de son être, qui lui sapent le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste, malgré cette lourde captivité qu'on lui impose. C'était justifié. Il ne méritait pas mieux après avoir causé tant de morts. Dans les accablantes ténèbres, les âmes de ceux qu'il avait exécuté sans sourciller venaient le hanter, lui hurler leur haine, leur éternelle rancune, ce tourbillon vengeur qui l'emporterait jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'Enfer, où les flammes lui lècheraient avidement la chair, jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste rien d'autre que des cendres, puis s'attaqueraient à son esprit qui subirait sempiternellement la brûlante sentence du feu, maître de la plus profonde des terres.

La lumière lui accorde la grâce de s'allumer.

Les défunts partent, ils ont peur de la lumière. Et lui, pauvre homme qu'il est, reste, laissé seul avec lui-même. Si seul qu'il en vient même à trouver sa propre compagnie détestable. Il est exténué, n'a pas le courage d'esquisser le moindre geste, pas même de repousser la mèche d'un noir bleuté qui danse outrageusement devant ses yeux. Elle n'est pas la seule, d'autres se sont jointes à elle, savourant leur exceptionnelle liberté. Mais certaines, trop timides, restent en retrait, coulant paisiblement dans le dos de l'être, tel une rivière assombrie par une nuit sans étoiles.

Cette grâce est de courte durée, l'obscurité revient.

Les spectres de son passé aussi. Ils viennent lui faire payer leur mort, l'œil inflexible avec lequel il avait fait face à leur trépas. Ces yeux d'une couleur si semblable à celle de ce liquide poisseux qui tâchaient ces mains pour l'éternité, preuve compromettante de sa culpabilité au tribunal de l'au-delà ; ces yeux qui avaient vu tant de souffrance qui avaient empêchées l'homme de se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée pendant tant d'années, ses cernes en témoignaient. Plus accentuées encore que de coutume, leur couleur violacée conjuguée à son teint cadavérique lui donnait un air maladif inquiétant. Ses paupières, pourtant bien lourdes, ne se fermaient jamais, résistaient obstinément à l'appel du sommeil, résistaient à la pincée soporifique du marchand de sable. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, ce ne serait qu'une torture de plus. Même dans ses songes, les nombreuses victimes qu'il avait sur la conscience faisaient leur apparition, plus hargneuses que jamais, transformant alors son paisible rêve en terrifiant cauchemar dont il ne sortait que tout tremblant et suintant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à ce droit que ses innombrables meurtres lui avaient retiré.

Une fois encore, la lumière s'allume.

Ses yeux cinabres se plissent, gênés par ce faible éclairage. Ils sont las de devoir s'habituer sans cesse à la chétive clarté qui disparaît de toute manière peu après qu'ils s'y soient accoutumés. Même elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le martyriser. Cela le changeait des revenants de ses péchés avec lesquels il vivait en permanence. Finalement, même en ce moment, il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait. Eux, étaient là. Encore et toujours, ils ne le lâchaient pas, le tourmentaient sans cesse, sans jamais faillir à leur tâche. La culpabilité. Certains finissaient par se décharger de ce lourd poids sur le chemin de leur existence. Lui l'avait traînée sur le sentier sinueux de la sienne, du début jusqu'à la fin. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais s'en débarrasser.

De nouveau, l'éclairage lui fait défaut, l'abandonnant aux ténèbres.

Son corps fut soudainement pris d'infimes spasmes. Il ferma les yeux, abattu, espérant ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Céder au sommeil, une seule fois. Un sommeil éternel où il n'y aurait ni fantômes, ni sang, ni regrets. Après tout, il pouvait laisser la Faucheuse l'emporter dans l'au-delà, il n'avait plus aucune raison de résister. La personne qu'il avait décidée son meurtrier était morte. Alors pourquoi attendre davantage ? Subitement, l'homme distingua des bruits de pas, venant troubler le torpide silence de la salle morose.

L'ampoule éclaire maintenant maigrement l'endroit.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent. La porte s'ouvre lentement, crissant désagréablement. L'homme captif garda résolument la tête basse, autant pour protéger ses yeux de l'agression de la lumière que pour ne pas voir qui lui rendait visite. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade devant son fin visage au teint d'albâtre. Le crissement de la porte s'estompe. L'individu est là. Il sent son regard brûlant sur lui, mais n'en fait rien.

« Itachi. »

Le susnommé ne répond pas à l'appel de cette voix traînante qui lui est étrangement familière. Ce que cet individu pouvait bien lui vouloir ne l'intéressait nullement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que l'être importun le laisse seul avec ses chimères, et la facétieuse ampoule de la pièce.

« Ta peine a été décidée, continua malgré tout l'homme. Tu seras exécuté demain, aux aurores. »

Le meurtrier ne réagit pas, il le savait. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Mais c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Cette personne l'avait percée à jour, qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Pourquoi ? »

Une fois de plus, il se tait. Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes d'expliquer à qui que ce soit les méandres de son esprit de déserteur, et ça n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui. Sur son visage se dessina un infime sourire. Enfin, il allait payer son tribut. Demain, lorsque le ciel exhibera ses teintes rosées matinales, lorsque le soleil serait d'une couleur capucine, il se viderait de ce liquide purpurin, symbole de vie, de cette vie qu'on allait lui prendre.

Inopinément, il sent une main sur sa joue. Une main rugueuse. Elle glisse jusqu'à son menton qu'elle saisit délicatement entre deux doigts. L'homme lui relève doucement la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il scrute d'un air indéfinissable le visage blafard de l'Uchiwa, de son œil onyx. Avec le peu de force mentale qu'il lui reste, celui-ci soutient péniblement le regard de l'être.

« Cela n'a pas l'air de te toucher outre-mesure, constata ce dernier. Ta mort.

-En effet, répondit finalement Itachi d'un ton froid, quoiqu'éraillé. Et vous êtes venu assister à mes dernières heures, Kakashi ?

Le ninja copieur soupira sous son masque. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui ne ressemblait en aucun point au célèbre déserteur qu'il connaissait. Tout en lui était preuve d'une lassitude à laquelle il ne trouvait pas d'explications. Il semblait malade, vidé, accablé par cet interminable enfermement.

-Te tenir compagnie. Rien de pire que de passer seul ses derniers instants. Même les criminels ont droit à un peu de compassion.

-Je n'ai besoin de la compassion de personne, et encore moins de la vôtre. Je préfère être seul, partez.

-Ah, les Uchiwa, souffla le jônin. Vous tenez à votre fierté en toutes circonstances, hein ?

-Ne me comparez pas à eux, Kakashi. Je ne suis pas comme les autres Uchiwa.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je reste ici, affirma t-il. Je ne vais pas te laisser moisir ici jusqu'à ton exécution. Comme je te l'ai dit, même les personnes les plus mauvaises ont droit à un peu de compassion.

-Pas moi, murmura l'Uchiwa d'un ton indifférent. Mes mains sont tâchées du sang des miens, et de tant d'autres encore. Alors, ai-je véritablement droit à un peu de compassion ? J'en doute.

-Peut obtenir le pardon celui qui le demande.

-Je ne veux pas que l'on me pardonne. Je veux juste… Mourir. Plus rien ne me rattache à ce monde. Je veux juste passer mes dernières heures seul.

-Tu veux dire, avec tes doutes et ta culpabilité ? , fit subtilement remarquer l'Hatake. Crois-moi, il y a de bien plus agréables manières de passer ses dernières heures.

-Comme ?

-Comme celle-ci…

A ces mots, Kakashi lâcha le menton d'Itachi pour mettre sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de celui-ci qu'il commence à caresser lascivement. Le brun retint un gémissement et fusilla son aîné du regard.

-Vous êtes venu me tenir compagnie ou prendre votre pied ? , grommela t-il, une teinte rosée colorant ses joues blêmes.

-Je pensais juste que ce serait une manière alléchante pour toi de profiter des derniers instants de ta vie, susurra l'épouvantail au creux de l'oreille du déserteur.

Ses gestes se firent plus appuyés, plus osés. Le jeune homme retenait de plus en plus mal ses plaintes, sous l'œil satisfait du ninja copieur.

Tout à coup, la lumière s'éteint. L'homme au sharingan sentit les muscles de son cadet se raidir. Ce qui le renforça dans son idée. Lentement, profitant de l'obscurité, il abaissa son masque puis approcha ses lèvres de celles de son congénère, prenant soin de retenir son souffle pour ne pas l'alerter. Par contre lui pouvait sentir la respiration d'Itachi, saccadée, son souffle chaud.

Sans plus attendre, il frôla de ses lèvres celles de l'Uchiwa, qui ne réagit pas, jouant avec elles, et les humectant de sa salive par la même occasion. Et puis, étrangement, le brun entrouvrit sa bouche, invitant l'autre à y glisser sa langue, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il chercha avidement celle du criminel qu'il caressa passionnément de la sienne, à plusieurs reprises, exigeant de celui-ci une réponse qui tarda à venir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux haletaient, une chaleur envahissait progressivement leurs corps tremblaient d'excitation. La lumière s'alluma, au grand dam de Kakashi qui n'eut pas le temps de remettre son masque.

Le déserteur contempla avec un étonnement non dissimulé le visage découvert de l'Hatake, qui fit mine de vérifier si personne n'arrivait. Hésitant, il définit du doigt la cicatrice qui barrait l'œil au sharingan fermé du ninja copieur puis passa sa main dans sa touffe de cheveux grisonnante. L'épouvantail décida finalement de continuer sur sa lancée sans se préoccuper de son masque et embrassa de nouveau Itachi qui répondit cette fois immédiatement.

« Cela ne vous gêne t-il pas que j'ai vu votre visage ? , questionna ensuite moqueusement ce dernier.

-Tu vas mourir d'ici quelques heures, tu emporteras cette vue imprévue dans ta tombe de toute manière, grogna l'autre, mécontent de la coupure soudaine. »

Il réunit leurs lèvres en un baiser dans lequel il fit passer sa frustration en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme. Ensuite, approchant sa bouche de son oreille, il lui murmura de ne plus le couper à l'avenir avant de donner un petit coup de dent au lobe, puis de passer sensuellement sa langue derrière l'oreille, arrachant une plainte de plaisir au meurtrier.

Kakashi descendit jusqu'au cou du déserteur où il déposa plusieurs baisers papillons, chacun accompagné d'un délicat coup de langue. Il coinça doucement entre ses dents un bout de chair qu'il se mit à suçoter voracement jusqu'à qu'il en devienne rouge. Il décrivit ensuite de petits cercles avec sa langue autour de la zone, ponctué de temps à autres d'un léger mordillement, ponctué des gémissements difficilement contenus d'Itachi, faisant sourire l'épouvantail.

Se faisant violence pour ravaler ses soupirs d'aise, l'Uchiwa agrippa la tignasse argentée de son aîné, trop occupé à lécher le cou de celui-ci pour ressentir de la douleur. Soudainement, de son autre main, il releva la tête de l'Hatake et pressa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, forçant le passage jusqu'à sa langue autour de laquelle il enroula passionnément la sienne. Commença alors un jeu de chat sensuel entre eux deux, auquel l'épouvantail mit fin après quelques minutes en enlevant la veste aux nuages rouges du criminel ainsi que son haut noir, ce dernier se retrouvant donc torse nu.

Le jônin caressa du doigt la cicatrice effilée qui ornait le buste imberbe du jeune homme, ses muscles fins se contractant.

Frustré d'être le seul à moitié-nu, le brun chassa vivement la main baladeuse de son aîné, qui comprenant, prit l'initiative d'égaliser en dézippant lentement sa veste kaki, guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction de l'autre, qui observait tout cela d'un air se voulant indifférent. Ensuite, une fois lui aussi déshabillé, il posa ses lèvres sur le creux du cou de son amant qu'il taquina des dents, attendant des gémissements qui ne tardèrent pas à venir, bien qu'étouffés. Puis il descendit jusqu'à l'un des tétons dressés du déserteur qu'il titilla avec sa langue. Itachi poussa un râle mêlant excitation et mécontentement d'être en position de soumission.

Soudainement, il bouscula Kakashi et se mit à cheval sur lui. Celui-ci sourit d'un air lubrique, voyant arriver son tour d'être traité comme un dieu. Le meurtrier lui adressa un sourire altier et glissa sa main dans son pantalon dont il débarrassa l'homme au masque quelques secondes après à peine. Il frôla le sexe durci de celui-ci, caché par son boxer, arrachant à ce dernier un soupir concupiscent. Ses caresses, légères au départ, se firent plus insistantes, chacune d'elle ponctuée par un gémissement, le suivant toujours plus fort que le précédent, donnant au jeune homme un air suffisant. Il enleva gauchement son propre pantalon qu'il envoya valser à travers la salle.

Innocemment d'abord puis d'une manière plus appuyée, il frotta son entrejambe contre celle du ninja copieur, soutirant à celui-ci des plaintes d'extase. Finalement, il débarrassa doucettement son aîné du gênant tissu, et le jeta au loin, rejoignant son pantalon. Son boxer connut le même sort.

L'Hatake, lassé de cette inactivité, inversa de nouveau les rôles en plaquant le brun au sol. Celui-ci râla pour la forme, mais n'était pas mécontent à l'idée de profiter de nouveau des mains expertes de l'homme au masque. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles rubis de l'Uchiwa. Ses orbes luisaient d'une flamme luxurieuse. Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres fines de l'épouvantail. Il avait réussi à rendre un Uchiwa esclave des plaisirs charnels, et il n'en était pas peu fier.

« Kakashi… »

Le susnommé sourit davantage à cet appel suppliant. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Itachi qu'il effleura. Le déserteur, émoustillé pressa violemment sa bouche contre celle de l'ancien anbu, savourant la sécheresse de ses lèvres ténues. Il passa la main sur le visage suant de son amant, essuyant quelques gouttes perlant sur sa tempe du pouce. Il dégagea les mèches argentées collées au front de l'homme.

Souriant d'un air licencieux, Kakashi prit le pénis du déserteur d'une main et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il accéléra au fur et à mesure, en même temps que les râles de plaisir de l'autre allaient crescendo. N'y tenant plus, le criminel finit par éjaculer, quelques gouttes de sperme finissant sur la main de son bourreau. Celui-ci approcha sa main de sa bouche et lécha les quelques gouttes du liquide blanc.

« Je savais que ça marcherait, se vanta t-il. J'ai lu ça dans Icha Icha Paradise, c'était obligé que ça marche. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, encore tremblant d'excitation. Il foudroya du regard son aîné, qui se contenta de rire. Celui-ci se pencha ensuite au niveau de son oreille.

« Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on en a fini, chuchota t-il en léchouillant l'oreille du criminel. Après tout, j'ai pas encore joui, moi. »

Itachi comprit parfaitement où cela allait les mener, et s'en réjouit d'avance. Il balaya du regard la salle et fronça les sourcils. L'homme au masque regarda ce qu'observait son amant, et soupira. Il se dégagea de celui-ci, le releva, et le plaqua doucement contre le mur le plus proche, côté ventre.

« Faute de lit… , grogna t-il. »

Il humecta son doigt avec sa salive, puis l'enfonça lentement dans l'anus du criminel. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de plaisir mélangé à de la douleur. L'homme au masque commença à bouger lentement le doigt, puis plus rapidement lorsque l'Uchiwa s'y habitua. Finalement, il enleva le doigt.

« Faites-moi souffrir, supplia Itachi d'une voix étrangement triste que l'Hatake ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je n'ai jamais été adepte de pratiques sadomasochistes, refusa t-il. »

A ces mots, il pénétra précautionneusement le jeune homme qui étouffa une plainte de douleur, bien que supportable grâce au ''préambule''. Kakashi amorça un doux va-et-vient, prenant soin à faire le moins mal possible à son amant.

« Plus… Plus vite, haleta le criminel. »

Le ninja copieur s'exécuta, lui aussi haletant et couvert de sueur. Les gémissements du déserteur se muèrent en hurlements d'extase, et l'ancien anbu jouit en lui en soupirant d'aise, puis se dégagea. Il se rhabilla silencieusement, laissant Itachi, nu, assis contre le mur. Il replaça son masque.

« Je reste encore un peu ou je te laisse ? , demanda t-il.

-Je ne veux pas de pitié, repoussa l'Uchiwa d'un ton froid.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est de la compassion. Mais bon, si tu veux, je m'en vais.

L'homme au masque fit mine de partir.

-Non, restez, héla l'autre. Je…

-Ne veux pas rester seul avec ma culpabilité ? , compléta l'Hatake. »

Le brun acquiesça. Kakashi alla à l'autre bout de la pièce, récupéra les vêtements de son amant de quelques instants, puis revint vers celui-ci et les lui tendit. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'habilla mollement, sans un mot.

L'homme au masque s'assit à côté de lui en silence. Sans s'en rendre compte, le brun posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci, qui caressa tendrement ses cheveux de nuit.

Ainsi les heures passèrent. Itachi avait pleuré, Kakashi le savait bien, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il regrettait, il le savait bien, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Tout ce dont il avait eu besoin, c'était d'une compagnie silencieuse, et l'ancien anbu la lui avait offerte.

Lorsque Kotetsu vint chercher le déserteur, celui-ci se leva sans un mot, voyant avec bonheur que son exécution n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. L'Hatake lui murmura quelques mots, les derniers de sa vie.

Lors de son exécution, elles furent toutes là. Les âmes des nombreuses personnes qu'il avait tuées. Elles l'observaient, se délectaient de sa mort. Peu lui importait, car il payait enfin pour ses péchés. Et puis, Kakashi lui avait donné de quoi se réjouir.

_« Tu vas revoir Sasuke là-bas, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. »_

_

* * *

_Bon, peut-être quelques explications parce que c'est pas très clair. En fait, Sasuke est mort (je sais pas comment, je me suis pas donnée la peine d'imaginer sa mort, même si ça me réjouit) et sachant qu'Itachi ne devait se faire tuer que par Sasuke pour lui transmettre sa puissance (c'est plus un spoil vu que c'est dans l'anime maintenant) , plus précisément, ses pupilles, bah dans mon one-shot, il a décidé de se faire capture volontairement pour qu'on l'exécute ensuite. Voilà ^^. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que le lemon n'était pas trop nul ^^". Les critiques constructives sont plus que bienvenues.


End file.
